Padre e Hija
by Toggi-Weasley
Summary: Para Roxanne su hermano Fred lo es todo que pasa cuando un accidente en escoba lo mande a San Mugo solo una persona la entiende y tendra que hablar con ella. Mal summary solo pasen y lean pofaa :


hola a todos espero que les guste es mi primer fic sean considerados pofaa!

bueno todos los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling y todo el rollo ...

bueno aclaracion para mi los hijos de George Weasley fueron gemelos aunque no se si sea asi igual James se lleva mucho con Fred y Dominique con Roxanne, para mi Dominique es la mas chica de los hijo de Bill no se si sea asi pero bueno es mi imaginacion :) estos 4 personajes estan en 7 curso de Albus y Rose en 6 y Hugo y Lily en 4 :) aunque los que salen solo son Roxanne Fred Angelina y George los menciono solo es para que sepan :)

Alli estaba ella, solo oia los gritos de todos y ella ahi sin saber que hacer, Todo habia acabado, todo se habia parado en un segundo solo veia el cuerpo caer de la escoba, el cuerpo de su hermano gemelo; todo habia pasado muy rapido. Ahora oia las indicaciones de la en la enfermeria sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza: "Sera mejor cominacar a los padres y llevaro a San Mugo inmediatamente Minerva," la Profesora Mcgonagall asintio y le dijo al Profesor Longbotton que avisara a los señores Weasley.

Todos estaban ahi en la enfermeria esperando noticias: James, Dominique, Albus, Rose, Lily y Hugo ademas de los Gryfindors que estaban afuera todo pasaba muy lento y rapido a la vez, en eso entro el Profesor Longbotton diciendo: "han dicho que nos veran en San Mugo"

Ahora ella se encontraba en San Mugo afuera de la habitacion de su hermanosentada en una banca esperando noicias, sus papas estaban ahi adentro junto con el medimago ¿que les estaria diciendo?

¿estaria bien Fred?, ella aun estaba en estado de shock las lagrimas le caian de la cara al recordar lo que habia pasado

(FLASH BACK)

_Estaban todos en el Gran Comedor apunto de salir hacia los vestidores, el partido de Quiditch iba a ser esa tarde todo se definiria ahi si Gryfindor pasaba a la final, el partido era contra Hufflepuf, por otra parte la semana pasada Slytherin habia ganado a Ravenclaw y habia pasado a la final. Mas aun Gryfindor tenia que pasar no iba a dejar que Slytherin se ganara las copa, debian ganar su equipo era bueno sobretodo teniendo a James Potter como capitan y cazadro junto con Dominique Weasley y Lily Potter tenian el mejor buscador de Hogwarts: Albus Potter, su guardian era muy bueno: Hugo Weasley y sobretoo los golpeadores eran los mejores: ella y su gemelo Fred. Tambien contaban con que toda la casa de Gryfindor los apoyaban sobretdo Rose Weasley su prima que aunque jugaba bien Quiditch no habia querido entrar al equipo asi que solo apoyaba, ademas los Ravencalws apoyaban a Gryfindor y eso los animaba mas. _

_El partido ya habia empezado Gryfindor iba ganando 50-20 y es que solo llevaban 15 minutos de partido si Albus atrapaba la snitch ganaban, en eso las 2 bludgers fueron directo contra Al y Fred y ella reaccionaron y las aullentaron, pero en eso una de las bludgers volvio estaba llendo directo a Fred ella la habia visto y penso que Fred tambien, ella confiada no le dio a la bludger en eso todo paso muy rapido la bludger habia golpeado a Fred y el caia de su escoba lentamente todo paro solo oia los gritos de sorpresa de todos por lo que habia pasado James que tenia la Quaffle y estaba apunto de anotar la solto y bajo a ver a Fred al igual que todos minimo habia caido desde 4 metros de alturam. todos bajaron excepto ella que estaba en estado de shock sabia que habia gritado al momento del impacto, no por que ella ubiera oido sus propios gritos si no por que todos habian volteado a ver y veain a Fred caer, ella no e movio de su escoba seguia en estado de shock, Fred estaba en el piso inconciente tenia sangre en la cara y en el brazo, ella no sabia de donde salia solo sabia que tenia sangre, volvio a ver el cuerpo de su hermano y penso lo peor en eso un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo._

(FIN FLASH BACK)

Seguia sentada en la banca afuera del cuarto de San Mugo donde estaba su hermano.

Ella lloraba esta palida y temblaba ligeramente, aun llevaba el uniforme de Quiditch,ya habia pasado una hora desde el partido y no sabia nada de su hermano ¿como estaria? ¿estaria bien? ¡por que nadie me avisa de nada! pensaba ella. Se paro y fue hasta la esquina del pasillo y se sento alli de nuevo recordo todo lo ocurrido y sus lagrimas caian mas rapido por momentos quedaba en estado de shock ¿porque no habia parado ella la bludger si ya la habia visto? ¡todo era su culpa si le pasaba algo a Fred todo iba a ser culpa suya! pensaba ella mientras lloraba, su llanto era una mezcla de rabia y temor de culpabilidad y trsitesa. En eso se abrio la puerta de el cuarto ella levanto su vista y ahi estaban sus papas y el medimago hablaban de algo que ella no alcanzaba a oir en eso el medimago se fue sus padres se miraron no sabia cual era esa mirada era indescriptible ambos voltearon a ver hacia el cuarto su madre entro en la habitacion mientras que su padre se acercaba a ella, ella escondio su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sintio que alguien se sentaba a lado de ella

- Roxanne ... ¿estas bien? - fue lo que dijo George al ver a su hija en ese estado y le acaricio el pelo

Roxanne nego con la cabeza aun escondida entre sus rodillas en eso George la abrazo e hizo que ella empezara a llorar y a desaogarse, todo lo habia aguantado en esa hora, y ahora su papa la abrazaba y se sentia protegida, George no dijo nada solo la abrazaba y acariciaba su pelo.

-Todo fue mi culpa ... yo vi la bludger y no hice nada - decia Roxanne con dificultad por el llanto - si le pasa algo a Fred yo me muero papa me muero esque, ¡¿que voy a hacer sin Fred? yo no soy nada sin el llegamos juntos pues nos vamos juntos, nosotros siempre estamos juntos no se que haria sin el papa no se te juro que me muero si le pasa algo - el llanto cada vez era mas y temblaba mucho un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al decir la ultima frase - es que yo no soy nada sin Fred papà

Esas palabras hicieron que George recordara años atras precisamente la batalla de Hogwarts

(FLASH BACK)

_Alli estaba el, en el suelo con esa sonrisa que jamas se le borraria de los labios esa sonrisa vaga y esos ojos sin vida que no miraban nada a su lado estaba su hermano menor llorando y del otro lado su madre sollozando el solo veia a su hermano en esa pocicion y se negaba a creerlo Fred estaba bien no podia estar... no podia ni pensarlo el se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano gemelo y se agacho junto a su madre y le dijo al cuerpo sin vida..._

_- Fred ya levantate esta bien casi me la creo, ya Fred no vez que mama, Ron y todos los demas calleron en tu broma pero ya no ves que estamos en guerra, aunque muy buena broma de mal gusto pero buena casi caigo, aunque me hubieras avisado asi los dos fingiamos - pero no hubo respuesta del cuerpo inerte que yacia en el suelo _

_-George cariño...- decia Molly Weasley entre sollozos a su hijo le partia el corazon ver a George y a Fred asi - el esta ... muerto - se le rompio la voz con la ultima palabra _

_el rostro de George cambio de una sonrisa preocupada a una cara de desesperacion_

_- No mama el no esta ... - no podia terminar la frase era demasiado duro decir la palabra - Fred ya basta levantate enserio - dijo mirando al cuerpo de su hermano - ¿Fred? ¿¡FRED CONTESTAME! _

_George no lo podia creer su hermano gemelo muerto no era inposible era una broma y una de muy mal gusto en eso Molly abrazo a su hijo y George no se contuvo mas y empezo a llorar no sabia que hacer ¿que haria sin Fred? _

_- Mamà es que yo no soy nada sin el ¡¿que voy a hacer sin Fred? yo no soy nada sin el llegamos juntos pues nos vamos juntos, nosotros siempre estamos juntos no se que voya hacer sin el mamà no se, no se que voy a hacer - decia George llorando y temblando a su mama que aun lo abrazaba_

_Molly no sabia que contestarle ella igual estaba destrozada _

_De ahi su mente viajo al funeral de Fred_

_Todos estaban ahi los Weasley estaban devastados sobretodo el, George Weasley estaba irreconocible siempre habia sido alegre en esa ocacion estaba triste y con la cara mojada aun lloraba nunca lo habian visto llorar asi JAMAS pero era logico se habia ido su gemelo su hermano ... _

_El funeral termino todos se habian ido solo quedaba el que seguia viendo la tumba desde lejos solo se habia acercado al momento de decir adios que mientras todos pasaban el se quedo alado de su hermano despues de que terminara se alejo y se sento en una roca como a 10 metros de la tumba no podia estar cerca pero tampoco podia dejar a su hermano alli ... solo sin nadie mas en esa lapida que lo acompañara en eso escucho sollozos y vio la figura de una mujer frente a la tumba de su hermano, George se acerco poco poco a la tumba donde estaba la mujer, la vio y la reconocio enseguida estaba ella alli llorando descontroldamente hablando diciendo: "¿Fred que voy a hacer sin ti?" y acariciaba la lapida, el se acerco mas y tratando de contener el llanto hablo_

_- A el no le hubiera gustado verte asi Angelina - dijo aguantandose las lagrimas_

_-George ... - dijo secandose las lagrimas y tratando de calmarse - no, yo no , yo no sabia que estabas aqui - dijo con trabajo por que estaba temblando _

_- No te preocupes _

_- Yo yo lo siento mucho _

_- Si ... yo tambien lo siento - dijo George viendo la lapida de Fred conteniendo las lagrimas _

_Se quedaron en silencio como por 20 minutos hasta que George no puso mas y empezo a llorar, Angelina lo vio y lo abrazo tan fuerte que hizo que ella igual llorara _

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-¿papa? - decia Roxanne entre sollozos al ver la mirada ausente de su papa

George salio de su estado ausente y abrazo mas fuerte a su hija

- Roxy escuchame bien ¿ok? en primero: tu podrias hacer muchas cosas pero muchas cosas sin Fred ¿ok? no dependes de nadie para hacer las cosas ni de Fred ni de mama ni de mi

¿ok? - Roxanne asintio levemente y se limpio las lagrimas - segundo: no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a Fred ...

- ¡Claro que si yo vi la bludger y no hice nada! - interrumpio Roxanne empezando a llorar otra vez

- ¡No! no fue tu culpa fue un accidente ... ¿tu que ibas a saber que Fred no la habia visto? no fue culpa de nadi ¿ok? - Roxanne asintio dudando - tercero: no te pongas asi deacuerdo no llores por eso se perfectamente como te sientes y me e sentido peor mucho peor no sabes cuanto se que es horrible pensar que perdiste a alguien tan cercano y creeme es peor saber que es cierto por que una cosa es pensarlo y no tenerlo confrmado y otra es saberlo y ternerlo confirmado ¿ok? - Roxanne asintio y penso en lo horrible que debio haberla pasado su papa, - y cuarto - continuo George interumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija - Fred esta perfectamente bien solo quedo inconciente y la sangre que viste era de su nariz que salia bueno claro se rompio la nariz pero ya se la curaron y esta bien de echo ... - George fue interrumpido por que su hija lo abrazo de la nada el le correspondio el abrazo

- Gracias papa - dijo Roxanne, George le sonrio con esa sonrisa de lado que siempre hacia y le dio un beso en la frente - ¿papà? - dijo Roxanne interrumpiendo los pensamientos de George - ¿aun lo extrañas verdad? - dijo Roxxane seria

- Como no tienes idea - dijo George mirandola con ternura

Roxanne penso en lo duro que lo debio pasar su papa cuando su tio Fred habia muerto no habia nadie que lo comprendiera en ese momento estba solo por asi decirlo por que al igual que su papa el tio Fred y su hermano Fred ella sabia que perder a un familiar o aun ser querido era sumamente dolorozo pero perder a un gemelo era peor y no necesitabas vivirlo en carne propia solo bastaba pensarlo y el dolor era sorprendente recordo las muchas veces que cuando alguien hablaba de la muerte del tio Fred su papa cambiaba su actitud bromista y se ponia lago triste siempre intentaban cambiar de tema realmente a nadie l gustaba oir esa historia era sumamente triste y sobretodo para su papa, ahora ella entendia a su papa por que ya habia pasado por algo aprecido por supuesto era peor lo que le habia pasado a su papa y en eso lo abrazo de nuevo.

- papa te quiero mucho no tienes idea cuanto

George le devolvio el abrazo y le contesto

- yo igual Roxy tu tampoco tienes idea - le dijo con ternura

Y asi estuvieron como por 10 min era una esena muy linda de padre a hija .

Desde la entrada de la habitacion de Fred estaba Angelina viendo a su esposo y a su hija con ternura en eso George la vio y le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa tierna

- Roxy...¿ no vas a ir a ver a Fred? - dijo George volteandola a ver y deshaciendo el abrazo para poder verla a los ojos - seguramente ya desperto y estara preguntando por que no estamos en su "lecho de muerte" - dijo George con una sonrisa

- De echo ya lo esta preguntando esta diciendo que por que no estan ustedes dos ahi - dijo Angelina interrumpiendo a los dos

- Hay voi - dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa y se levanto limpiandose las lagrimas para que Fred no las viera y entro rapido a la habitacion

Angelina miraba a George con ternura y el le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa . Entraron al cuarto los tres juntos y lo primero que oyeron fue a Fred reclamar en forma de broma

- ¡Vallaa! pero hasta que se dignan a aparecer ustedes dos llevo mas de media hora despierto y lo unico que me dice mama es que no sabe donde estan que tal si les paso algo no se como mmm... que puede ser ... asi que una bludger entre a San Mugo y los deje inconcientes - dijo Fred con una sonrisa en la boca - a no ese fue yo verdad lo siento se me olvidan las cosas

- ¡Eres un tonto! - dijo Roxanne divertida

- Deja de quejarte o te volveras como el tio Ron, ademas si se te olvidan las cosas bueno no te tendre que dar ninguna dotacion de Sortilegios Weasley para el resto del año que habiamos acordado - dijo George a su hijo bromeando

- ¡No! es decir no todo se me olvida - dijo Fred con una sonrisa

- Si solo lo que te conviene - dijo Angelina a Fred

y asi siguieron bromeando Angelina y George salieron a hablar con el medimago para ver a cuando le daba de alta a Fred.

- Eres el mejor papa ¿sabias? - dijo Angelina pasando sus manos sobre el cuello de George

- no ... solo se como se sentia - dijo George con una sonrisa vacia pasando sus manos por la cintura de Angelina

- Por eso eres el mejor - dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios cargado de ternura y amor

En eso volvieron al cuarto y Roxanne y Fred estaban hablando

- Te digo que ensero no dejaba de verte en el Gran comedor! - decir Roxanne a su hermano

-Claro que no estas loca - decia Fred

- ¿de quien hablan? . preguntaron ambos padres a los gemelos

- de nadie - dijo Fred

- jajajajaa de Samantha Mclaggen no dejaba de ver a Fred en el Gran comedor a mi se me hace que le gusta - dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa - y a Fred no le gusta... le encanta - dijo con una risa

- Claro nota mental no le vuelvas a contar nada a tu hermana - dijo Fred para si mismo y sonrojado

- No te preocupes Roxy - dijo George - se le olvidan las cosas por la bludger - ese comentario hizo que todos rieran hasta Fred

Mas tarde llegaron toda la familia Weasley y los Potter a ver a Fred cuando Roxanne los vio a todos y miro a su papá penso en todo lo que habia pasado y lo admiraba y lo queria muchisimo en eso Geroge captto que ella lo miraba y le devolvio la mirada con una sonrisa que ella le devolvio sabia que esa platica que habia tenido con su papa era unica y siempre la guardaria en su mente era un recuerdo que nunca lo podria olvidar y tenia razon su papá no todo lo podia hacer con Fred y lo agradecio por que si todo lo hiciera con Fred no hubiera tenido esa conversacion con su papá y no lo hubiera entendido como lo entendia ahurita.

bueno aqui esta el final de este historia, siempre e amado a los gemelo y me dolio mucho la muerte de Fred. Siempre quise saber como se sentia George por la muerte de du hermano gemelo y que mejor manera de saberlo cuando sabe que su hija esta pasando un momento similar al que el paso y aunque se que eso solo lo sabe JK Rowling esta solo es mi opinion espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews me encantaria saber que piensan

gracias y recuerden que es mi primer fic no sean ta duros por fa saludos :)


End file.
